digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Butter-Fly
"Butter-Fly" is a song performed by , which was used as the original Japanese opening theme to Digimon Adventure. "Butter-Fly" consists of several different versions, such as the Perfect Final Version, Piano Version, etc. Song Information Lyrics Japanese=ゴキゲンな蝶になって　きらめく風に乗って 今すぐ　キミに会いに行こう 余計な事なんて　忘れた方がマシさ これ以上　シャレてる時間はない 何が　WOW WOW～　この空に届くのだろう だけど　WOW WOW～　明日の予定もわからない 無限大な夢のあとの　何もない世の中じゃ そうさ愛しい　想いも負けそうになるけど Stayしがちなイメージだらけの　頼りない翼でも きっと飛べるさ　On My Love ウカレタ蝶になって　一途な風に乗って どこまでも　キミに会いに行こう 曖昧な言葉って　意外に便利だって 叫んでる　ヒットソング聴きながら 何が　WOW WOW～　この街に響くのだろう だけど　WOW WOW～　期待してても仕方ない 無限大な夢のあとの　やるせない世の中じゃ そうさ常識　はずれも悪くはないかな Stayしそうなイメージを染めた　ぎこちない翼でも きっと飛べるさ　On My Love 無限大な夢のあとの　何もない世の中じゃ そうさ愛しい　想いも負けそうになるけど Stayしがちなイメージだらけの　頼りない翼でも きっと飛べるさ　Oh Yeah～ 無限大な夢のあとの　やるせない世の中じゃ そうさ常識　はずれも悪くはないかな Stayしそうなイメージを染めた　ぎこちない翼でも きっと飛べるさ　On My Love～ |-| Romanized=Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo Kitto toberu sa, On My Love Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yujou Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo Kitto toberu sa, On My Love Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo Kitto toberu sa, Oh Yeah Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo Kitto toberu sa, On My Love I'll come to see you soon, It's best to forget the unnecessary things, There's no more time to be fooling around What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay I'm sure we can fly, On My Love I'll become a merry butterfly, and ride on the earnest wind I'll come to see you where ever you are Ambiguous words are surprisingly handy I'll shout it out, while listening to a hit song What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if it'll echo through this town But, wow wow wow wow wow There's no use anticipating After an endless dream, in this miserable world That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay I'm sure we can fly, On My Love After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay I'm sure we can fly, Oh Yeah After an endless dream, in this miserable world That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay I'm sure we can fly, On My Love |-| Portuguese= Eu me tornarei uma borboleta alegre, e voarei ao vento brilhante Eu virei vê-lo em breve, É melhor esquecer as coisas desnecessárias, Não há mais tempo para brincadeiras O que você quer dizer, wow wow wow wow wow? Eu imagino se nós atingiremos os céus Mas, wow wow wow wow wow, eu não sei nem quais são os meus planos para amanhã Depois de um sonho sem fim, neste mundo de nada Parece que os nossos amados sonhos se perderão Mesmo com essas asas inseguras, cobertas em imagens que tendem a ficar Eu tenho certeza que nós podemos voar, em diante meu amor |-| Indonesian= Menjadi kupu yang sehat, terbawa angin berkilau Sekarang ku pergi untuk bertemu dikau Hal yang bukan urusanmu, lebih baik lupakan saja Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main Apa yang wow wow wow wow wow? Bisa dicapai di langit ini Tetapi wow wow wow wow wow Kita tidak tahu rencana esok hari Setelah mimpi panjang tiada akhir, di dunia sepi hingga Pikiran bersemangat kelihatannya akan kalah Tapi kepak sayap tiada kabarnya, hanya berkhayal Pastikan bisa terbang, Oh Sayangku |-| Croatian= Puno ćeš toga doživjeti, moraš proći ovaj test Dolazi dan kad ćeš ostvarit svoj cilj Digimon će te pratiti, vi ste tim za sva vremena Dolazi dan kad ćeš ostvarit svoj san O, vou vou vou vou vou kroz sva vremena zajedno O, vou vou vou vou vou neznam ne znamo sto nam to donosi novi dan Živi svoj san i on će postati stvarnost, idi svojim putem ti Sve što je važno saznat ćeš, kada dođe vrijeme za to Živi svoj san i on će postati stvarnost, idi svojim putem ti Sve što je važno saznat ćeš, živi svoj san |-| German= Du wirst noch viel erleben. Du musst diesen Test bestehen. Es kommt der Tag, an dem Du dein Ziel erreichst. Ein Digimon wird Dich begleiten. Der beste Freund in allen Zeiten. Ihr seid ein Team und werdet alle Abenteuer bestehen. Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Wir bleiben Freunde was auch immer passiert. Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Doch wir wissen nicht was morgen sein wird. Leb Deinen Traum, denn er wird wahr. Geh Deinen Weg, stelle Dich der Gefahr. Alles was wichtig ist, wirst Du erkennen wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Ja. Greif nach den Sternen, Du bist bereit. Glaub an Dich, bald ist es so weit. Wir werden bei Dir sein. Sei bereit. Track Numbers *Butter-Fly—1, 3 (Original Karaoke) *Digimon Adventure: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver.1—1 (TV Size) *Digimon Adventure: Single Hit Parade—1 *Digimon Adventure: Character Song & Mini Drama 1—1 (TV Size) *Digimon Adventure: Character Song & Mini Drama 2—1 (TV Size) *Digimon Adventure: Character Song & Mini Drama 3—1 (TV Size) *Cute Beat Club—1 *Digimon Adventure: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver.2—1 (TV Size) *Digimon Adventure: Best Hit Parade—1, 15 (Piano Version) *Digimon Adventure Original Karaoke Best 15—1 (Original Karaoke) *Digimon Adventure 02: Best Hit Parade—13 (Theatre Size #3) *Digimon Sounyuka Best Evolution—9 (Piano Version) *Digimon Opening Best Spirit—1, 2 (TV Size), 3 (Theatre Size #1), 4 (Theatre Size #2), 5 (Theatre Size #3), 6 (Piano Version), 14 (Original Karaoke) *Digimon Music 100 Title Memorial Box—1 (Memorial Version), 3 *Digimon Adventure Original Story: 2½ Year Break—1 (TV Size) *Digimon Choshinka Best!—2 Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Music Category:Adventure Music